Red Moon
by Amelia Marie Barton
Summary: Las Hermanas Russell eran Vigiladas desde quien sabe cuando, su vida Dará un Giro de 360 cuando conozcan a Embry y Alec
1. Prologo

Twilight Saga: Red Moon

Capitulo. Prologo

Pov Samanta:

Nunca pensamos que los Lobos o los Vampiros Existieran, y cuando digo "pensamos" Hablo de Mi y Mi hermana Edén, nuestra pesadillas comenzó en el Año 2001, justo el 11 de Septiembre, nuestra madre trabajaba en una de las Torres que fueron de rumbadas por un atentado según dijo el Estado, Bueno me presento Soy Samanta Russell, mi padre es Militar, por lo que pasa Viajando a distintas partes del Mundo, yo admiro mucho a mi padre hasta el día de hoy, saben e Difícil llevar la Carga que llevo, yo nunca quise ser lo que soy ahora un Vampiro, pero de algo que me Di cuenta cuando tuve a mi Hijo y fue que la verdad yo había nacido para todo este mundo de Vampiros y Lobos.

_Deja de defenderlo-Dijo mi hermana_

_Sé que él Tiene la culpa de lo que me está pasando, pero mírame estoy Bien-dije aguantando las lagrimas._

_Si tanto lo Amas Críen a esa Cosa juntos-Dijo mi Hermana _

_Por favor-Dije tratando de que no se fuera._

_Me quedare hasta que el niño nazca-Dijo Mi Hermana le mostré una Sonrisa_

_Gracias-dije Abrazándola._

Nací en Salem. Estados unidos mi Familia es originaria de Tennessee, lo que no sabíamos es que éramos Vigiladas constate mente por un Vampiro y quien sabe desde cuándo.

_Ya No aguanto más-Dije sollozando_

_Dime Que pasa, puedes confiar en mí-Dijo la mujer_

_Pues veras, Yo antes de ser Vampira, Quede esperando un Bebe-Dije con mi vos temblorosa._

_Y el padre es un Vampiro ¿Cierto?-Dijo la Mujer _

_Si, pero no le Digas a Nadie, porfabor-Dije_

_Tranquila, Tu secreto esta salvo-Dijo la Mujer acariciando mis Cabellos_

Desde pequeña me ha gustado el romance, suelo enamorarme con facilidad, pero ese Lobo que conocí se transformo en mi mejor amigo y me ha dado todo su apoyo incluso me ayudo a recuperar a mi Hijo sé que esto último sonó Egoísta pero le estoy muy agradecida.

_Sabes, Eres mi Mejor amigo-Dije con una Sonrisa_

_Ni que lo Digas Tu igual eres mi Mejor amiga-dijo el chico_

_Y tranquilo ya encontraras a tu imprimada-dije con una sonrisa_

_Y tranquila que recuperaras a tu hijo-Dijo el Chico_

_Gracias, Eso espero, lo único que quiero que tenerlo conmigo-dije _

Pero de algo me Di Cuenta y es que No estoy Sola, Tengo a mi Familia Conmigo, A mis Amigos.


	2. Mal presentimiento

Aqui el Primer Capitulo, esta, Guiada después de Breaking Dawn

* * *

Capitulo.01 Mal Presentimiento

Pov Edén.

Hoy me desperté con un presentimiento, que ni mi hermana me quitaba, además tenía una pereza ir a clases hoy, por la Simple razón es que tendría que ir y ver la Asquerosa Cara de esta Tipa que no me Agradaba en lo más mínimo.

Estas Lista-Dijo mi hermana entrando en mi habitación.

No-Respondí fastidiada

Pues apúrate que Derek nos espera-Dijo Saliendo

Ya voy-Dije molesta

_20 Minutos después_

Ya era hora, vamos a llegar tarde a clases-Dijo Mi hermana

Que le pones, eres una exagerada Samanta-Dije con una Sonrisa

Mejor ni me pongo a pelear contigo-Dijo Sami

Sami, Sabes que soy sarcástica –Dije Divertida y Derek rio

Bueno a todo esto explico quien Derek, es nuestro Vecino y el ah estado enamorado de mi hermana desde que éramos Pequeños como lo sé pues él me lo dijo, pero mi hermana no está interesada en el.

Ya están a tiempo de entrar a clase-Dijo Derek

Gracias Derek-Dije Bajándome del Auto de De el

Si Gracias-Dijo mi hermana

No me das un beso de despedida-Dijo Derek

No-dijo Sami cortante

Ui, Suerte para próxima-Dije Riendo Secamente

Entramos a nuestras respectivas Clases, yo estaba en mi primer año de preparatoria y mi hermana a punto de Graduarse, en las Actividades extras escolares yo estaba en Música y Piano Extra, mi hermana esta en Volibol, Música y Artes.

_Receso._

Hola Edén-Saludo Sky

¿Cómo te fue en el Examen de Biología?-Me pregunto

Sky era mi única mejor amiga bueno en realidad era mi y de mi hermana, pero más mía ya que teníamos la misma edad, todos se callaron cuando vieron entrar a mi hermana su mejor amiga la capitana de porristas.

Hola Chicas-Dijo Britney con una sonrisa sincera

Hola Brit-Djie de volviéndole la sonrisa

Y como te fue-dijo Mi hermana preocupada

Pues veras, me fue, BIEN-Dije Feliz mostrándoles mi A+

Genial-Dijo con una Sonrisa

Y a ti como te fue en el Examen de Italiano-dije curiosa

Pues bien, aun que igual estaba difícil-dijo Feliz de su nota.

Me alegra mucho saber que te fue bien después de todo lo que estudiaste-Dije

Mi Samanta se esforzaba al máximo por salir adelante, incluso consiguió un Empleo para poder mantener la casa sin contar el dinero que mandaba papá para pagar los gastos de la luz, el Agua, el cable, el internet, Etc.

Eso es una Buena noticia, oye hoy te toca trabajar-Dije

Sí, tengo que cuidar al bebé de los Stevens-Dijo con un Tono cansado

Eh, Tranquila el bebé no te Dara muchos problemas-Dijo Brit

Las Horas pasaron las horas rápido y Salimos de Clases, Nos Fuimos Caminando porque a mi hermana no tenía ni la menor intención en llamar a Derek, Además no tengo ni la menor intención en Compartir a mi Hermana con un Chico como él, porqué después de la Muerte de mamá mi hermana lo único que me quedaba, mi padre era un total extraño en mi Vida.

Sabes Hoy vendrás conmigo-Dijo Mi hermana

Pero no te pondrán problemas, no quiero ser una molestia-Dije

No tranquila ya hable con la señora Stevens y me dijo que si podías ir-Dijo Sam con una Sonrisa.

Segura-Dije dudando un poco

Y dejarte sola en casa, últimamente han ocurrido muchos asesinatos y desapariciones-dijo Sami

Bueno-Dije Con una sonrisa

Me gustaba pasar tiempo con mi hermana, era entrenado, podría decir que éramos Unidas, Muy unidas no me gustaría estar enojada con ella, como Dije ella es lo único que me Queda en esta Vida, ya que como Mi padre pasaba Viajando de aquí a Irak, bueno son las desventajas de que tu padre sea un Uniformado.

Gracias, por venir Samanta-dijo la señora Stevens

Gracias a usted, por contratarme-Dijo Sam

Bueno, los números de emergencias están el refrigerador y tu ya tienes mi numero-dijo la señora Steven

Descuide, que su retoño está en buenas manos-dijo mi hermana con sonrisa y el niño en abrazos

Creo que mi hermana será una maravillosa madre algún día, oh si será una maravillosa madre.

Y bueno, que es lo primero que hay que hacer con esta cosita-dije mirando al bebé

Pues bañarlo, eso es lo primero-Dijo mi hermana

Pues yo le prepararé el baño mientras-dije subiendo las escaleras

Huy pero que casa más bonita, en definitiva tendría una casa como estas o más bonita cundo sea Adulta.

Sabes serás una maravillosa madre-Dije con una sonrisa

Tú Crees-dijo Sami Con Ilusión

Claro pero trata de que mi sobrino no sea Hijo de Derek-Dije Divertida y ella Se rio

Claro-Dijo Dejando al Niño en su cuna

Es tan lindo-Dije con una Sonrisa

Es cierto, es un Angelito-Dijo Sami acurrucando a al Niño

Al cabo de unas Horas después de que Sami Acostó al Niño llegaron sus padres.

Oye porque no tomamos un Taxi-Dijo Sami

Claro, pero lo pago yo-Dije anticipándome a lo que mi hermana se refería

Pero, como Yo lo pago-me contra dijo

Oye, No lo Hagas-Dije paran un Taxi

Pero-La calle con una mano en su hombro

Déjame ya tendrás tu oportunidad-Dije con una Sonrisa, para luego continuar- a Flint Street porfabor

Claro-Dijo El Taxista

Let it Be de Beatles-Dijo Sami tarareando la canción cuando suena su celular

¿Papá?-Dijo

**Hola, Hija porque Nadie Contesta en casa, donde está Tu hermana**

Esta Aquí conmigo porque-dijo Samanta

**Ah, es que quería decirles que llego mañana a Casa**

¡Enserio!-Dijo Sam entusiasmada

**Si, bueno Tengo que Cortar adiós**

Bye-Dijo Sami

Papá ¿Cierto?-Dije mirándola sin expresión

Si, llega mañana-Dijo Feliz

Genial-Dije con una Sonrisa

Samanta sabía que nuestro propio padre era un completo desconocido para mí, por lo que no me obligaba a compartir muchas cosas con él y si lo hacía era solo para cosas importantes, como las Notas entre Otros.

Unas ves que llegamos a casa unos Hombres nos interceptaron, uno era grandote y el otro era Mediano.

Quienes son-dije Enojada

Eso no importa ahora-dijo uno de ellos

No les haremos Daño, a menos que se reúsen-Dijo el Otro

Bien Haremos los que no digan pero no nos hagan daño-Dijo Sami

Suban al Auto-Dijo el hombre Mediano

Subimos al Auto y llegamos al Aeropuerto, ¿acaso nos van a traficar para luego prostituirnos?, no quería terminar así aun tengo un Sueño por delante y supongo que mi hermana también.


End file.
